1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remanufacturing method for a process cartridge that is detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body.
The term “process cartridge” referred to in this specification represents a cartridge, which is obtained by integrally combining at least developing means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member and is detachably attachable to the electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming process have adopted a process cartridge system. In the process cartridge system, an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means for acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally combined into a cartridge, and the cartridge is detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body.
As a method of integrally combining the process means into a cartridge, a method of coupling a developing unit and a drum unit by using a molten resin has recently been proposed (see, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 02-0037179) instead of a conventional coupling method in which the developing unit and the drum unit are supported by coupling frames (side covers) and coupled with each other by screws.
According to the process cartridge system, users themselves can perform the maintenance of apparatuses without the help of repair people, contributing to a remarkable improvement of operability. In view of this, the process cartridge system is broadly used for electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
The process cartridge serves to form an image on a recording medium by use of a developer. As an image forming operation is repeated, the developer is consumed. When the developer is consumed to such an extent that an image to be formed can no longer ensure a quality high enough to satisfy a user who purchased the process cartridge, the commercial value of the process cartridge is lost. There is proposed a remanufacturing method capable of commercializing again the process cartridge in which the developer has been consumed and whose commercial value has been lost.
However, in order to remanufacture the process cartridge in which a part of a frame is joined to another member with a molten resin or the like, steps for separating junctions may be necessary.